


To break him...

by ShamaelPandora



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Will Graham, Crying, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sub Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamaelPandora/pseuds/ShamaelPandora
Summary: After the fall, Will and Hannibal are on the run together but Will suffers from nightmares and can't understand why he feels attracted to Hannibal. On night, he wakes up crying and Hannibal takes advantage of the situation. Slight non-con, smut, explicit.





	

There were droplets of sweat racing down his forehead, barely stifled moans forming in his throat, small gasps escaping his lips, his entire body was twitching, his hands trying to fight some invisible demon. His limbs were twisted around his sheets, both drenched in sweat. His face was switching between expression of utter rage, fear, and intense pleasure. His eyes were flicking behind his eyelids, desperately trying to follow the movements of whatever he was trying to escape from. His moans were becoming screams of fear and desperation, his hands clawing at the sheets, trying to tear them away from him. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, a scream dying on his parted lips. He sat down, resting his back on the bed frame, trying to regulate his erratic breathing. 

Suddenly, a shadow moved in the bed next to his. Will’s hand shot to his mouth to stifle any noise. He had forgotten that Hannibal was sleeping next to him, he couldn’t hear him, couldn’t know what was going on in Will’s head. 

Silence fell upon the darkened room, broken only by the quiet sound of Hannibal’s breathing. He was still asleep. Unclenching his hand, Will let his head fall onto his knees and gave in to tears. 

He couldn’t stand it anymore, his nights were always haunted by the man sleeping next to him, by what he had done to Will, to break him, to make him his own. He was afraid, always. He wanted more than anything to run away from this man, run away from the struggle, from the pain of having to deal with the memories of what he had done, how he had killed everything that he held dear leaving Will with nothing but Hannibal in his life. Because he was all he had left. There was no one else. And he couldn’t leave him. He couldn’t be alone, not again. He couldn’t face the loneliness and the guilt that threatened to devour him. 

But his feelings for Hannibal were becoming too hard for him to bear. This strange mixture of fear and attraction that was plaguing him every second of every minute of every day. It was sick, he was well aware of that fact. How could he be attracted to the very person who had caused him so much anguish and pain in the last three years? But he couldn’t help it, and he was disgusted with himself for that. 

He was trembling now, half concealed sobs wracking his entire frame. He was rocking himself gently, trying to calm himself so as to not wake Hannibal. He didn’t think he would be able to bear it if the man saw him in such a vulnerable state. He would probably try and take advantage of it, to break him again. But Will couldn’t take any more of that. He was already broken in so many pieces that he didn’t think he could ever be whole again. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulders. He jumped backwards, hitting his head on the bed frame as he tried to wipe away all evidence of his breakdown. Hannibal remained silent, his hand half raised and approaching Will slightly as one would approach a frightened animal. His face was concealed in the darkness of the room. Will wrapped his arms around his legs, and tried to quiet his breathing, not daring to look at the man in front of him. 

Hannibal chuckled at the sight of the young man. He appeared so fragile and vulnerable curling half naked on himself. He could so easily break him again, and marvel at the sight of his beautiful body completely at his mercy. He raised his hand again and stroked gently his curly hair. 

Unexpectedly, Will leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and slowly exhaling through his parted lips. Hannibal smiled. Of course, he knew what was going on in Will’s mind. He had heard him moan and cry every night since they had run away together, he had seen him blush and flinch away from his touch. He had just waited for the perfect time to take what was rightfully his, the man he had spent years molding into the perfect toy. He was stroking his hair harder, now, slightly tugging at them. He was not going to be gentle, oh no! He wanted to see Will moan in pleasure and scream in pain and sob in anguish. 

He tugged hard, forcing Will’s head to fall back and his eyes to meet his. He was looking at him with an exciting mixture of hate and lust. Hannibal slowly licked his lips at that sight. Will’s eyes widened slightly but he didn’t try to back away. While still tugging at his hair, Hannibal gently raised his other hand to his cheekbone and softly traced his finger along it’s edge, marveling at the beauty of his face. Will was still looking straight into his eyes, as if he was trying to gauge his intentions.

In one swift and elegant move, Hannibal climbed on the bed, straddling Will while still towering over him. He then resumed stroking Will’s hair and face, waiting for him to relax so he could strike anew. He didn’t have to wait long. Will was clearly more vulnerable that he had previously thought. He was leaning against his touch, wanting it, craving it even. He needed the affection. Desperately needed it. Good, he would be all the more malleable. His eyes were closed now, that wouldn’t do! Hannibal wanted to see every emotion flicker through his eyes as he had him. He slapped him, hard. Will’s eyes shot open, rage clearly visible on his face as he clenched his jaw. He slapped him again, even harder. He wanted Will to show some resistance so it could be more entertaining. The young man started to back away and to clench his muscles, ready to fight the next slap while fearing it all the same. Instead, Hannibal said in a gentle voice: 

« Why don’t you tell me what’s going on, William ? » 

« You know exactly what, don’t pretend you don’t » spat Will. 

He was suddenly pressed face down against the mattress, his arm torn behind him. « Now Will, I’m only trying to help you, do stop behaving like a child, it will do you no good. Tell me, is it Abigail? Are you still thinking about her? Or is it something else? Your dogs? Your friends? » 

He was enjoying it, the bastard, he was enjoying making Will suffer, reminding him of everything he had lost because of him. He was suddenly glad to be pressed face down against the mattress. This way, he could hide the tears that were threatening to spill. 

He wanted to get away from the man but at the same time, he craved every single one of his touches, he needed him close to him. Needed to feel his hot breath on his body, the feel of his tongue circling his mouth. With deep shame, he felt a sudden arousal warming his body. At the same moment, he felt Hannibal’s hand, gently massaging the back of his neck, and he was suddenly acutely aware of the way Hannibal was pressed against his body, straddling his thighs. 

He was aching for more contact, aching for Hannibal to provide him with the release he desperately needed. In an unconscious movement, he arched his back, pressing his buttocks against Hannibal’s groin. He immediately froze, hoping Hannibal hadn’t noticed anything. His hope was broken by the sound of Hannibal chuckling above him. He felt his heart drop, cold sweat suddenly all over his body as he fought to free himself from Hannibal. He couldn’t bear to face him, not now that he knew what Will needed. But Hannibal had no intention of letting him go. Still chuckling, he kept the young man pinned to the mattress using the weight of his body while his right hand kept his arm behind his back. 

With his free hand, he started massaging Will’s back in order to stop him from fighting. Approaching his face to his ear, he murmured, « Hush now, William, it’s alright ». With a painful breath, Will’s body suddenly went slack. He clutched the sheet with his hand, the mattress beneath him going damp from the tears he couldn’t hold back. He felt so humiliated. Why was he always so weak? A simple touch from Hannibal and it was enough for him to come undone in every way. 

Sensing his turmoil, Hannibal released him and gently gathered Will’s trembling frame into his strong arms. Feeling Will tensing agin, he allowed him to hide his face in the crook of his neck, while stroking his bare back. Their position was painfully intimate, Hannibal was still straddling Will’s thighs and their bare torsos were pressed flush against one another. Hannibal could feel Will’s hot breath on his shoulder and the moisture of his tears on his neck. In an effort to arouse him anew, Hannibal began pressing soft kisses on Will’s jaw, immediately feeling him growing hard against his thigh. While still pressing him against his torso, he started rolling his hips against Will’s groin. The young man’s breath hitched as he grew hard, feeling incredibly vulnerable in only his boxers, the outline of his engorged cock clearly visible. He tensed when he felt Hannibal’s cock skimming his own, it was all going too fast and yet not fast enough. He was not ready for it, yet he was craving it. 

 

Sensing his lover’s fear, Hannibal took hold of Will’s hair and tugged them so he could face him and pressed his lips against his. Will immediately reacted, and began to kiss him desperately, his eyes tightly closed, teeth knocking against each other. With a deep chuckle that sent shivers into Will’s spine, Hannibal took control of the kiss and began to slowly, teasingly lick his lover’s lips moving down to lick his neck while grazing his fingernails against his lower back. He immediately got the response he wanted. Will arched his back, pushing his cock against Hannibal’s, seeking more friction. 

Without any warning, Hannibal slapped him violently and pulled his hair again: « Now, don’t move unless I tell you to! Understand? » Will jerked his head, trying to free himself only to have Hannibal pull harder: « Do you understand? » His soft yet dangerous voice made Will all the more ache for release: « yes « he mouted silently, not trusting his voice. Hannibal unclenched his fist, releasing Will and smiled « Don’t get so upset my darling, it’s all fine ». He gently kissed Will and started stroking his cock over his boxers, noticing with pleasure that the fabric was already damp with pre come. Will started moaning, aching for more. Hannibal pushed two fingers into his open mouth, forcing him to lick them. 

Without any warning, he pushed Will against the mattress, forcing him to turn around and removing his boxers in one swift move. When he started to struggle, Hannibal twisted his arm around his back, preventing him from moving. He then forced his two fingers still wet from Will’s saliva against his clenched hole, pushing against the tight ring of muscle. It was going to be painful for Will. Good! Hannibal wanted to hear him sobbing in pain as he made him come. He pushed harder, twisting his fingers inside Will until he let out a sound which was half a gasp, half a sob. Smiling, he pushed even deeper, adding another finger until Will was shaking and crying.

It burnt like nothing else before, the pain so raw and intimate. Will wanted to move, to struggle against the man who was tearing him apart. But he couldn’t bring himself to. He couldn't tear himself away from this contact because he craved even the deep, intimate pain. Hannibal’s touch was void of any affection, it was cold, almost clinical. And it was what hurt him the most, he needed Hannibal’s love, more than anything, he needed to feel his affection, he wanted to feel Hannibal’s body against his own. Even though it hurt, even though he knew it would break him completely. He couldn't back away now. 

Hannibal kept stretching Will open, scissoring his fingers, moving them deeper inside him. His knuckles were grazing harshly against Will’s inside, dragging pained moans from him. And then Hannibal twisted his fingers just right and brushed against his prostate, making Will jerk, pre come leaking from his twitching cock. Hannibal chuckled again and swiftly removed his boxers to free his shaft and pressed it harshly against Will’s hole, pushing deeply inside him. Will no longer had enough air to scream, the pain was too intense, burning him, tearing him inside. His arms could no longer support him and he let his upper body fall against the mattress, his arse lifted in place by Hannibal’s rough hands which dig painfully into the skin of his hips as he fucked him raw. Suddenly, Hannibal moved slightly and started hitting his prostate over and over again. It felt good as much as it hurt and Will couldn’t prevent himself from sobbing, giving up himself entirely to Hannibal, because he was tired of clutching to the last remnant of his sanity when he knew he would never be able to beat Hannibal. Clenching his eyes shut, he impaled himself on Hannibal’s cock. 

It still hurt but this time, it is his design, and he felt like he deserves it, deserves this punishment for everything he has done. If he hadn’t been there, Abigail would still be alive, his friends would be fine, his dogs wouldn’t have been gutted in front of him. So he took it, over and over and over. The pleasure mixed with pain was spreading through his entire body, becoming unbearable as he felt himself getting closer to release. Suddenly, just when he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, when everything was becoming too much, he was wracked with shudders that spread through his entire body, as he tipped over the edge, screaming as he came through the pain. Instead of Hannibal’s cock filling him, he no longer felt anything but the pain and warm liquid trickling down his thighs. He bonelessly collapsed on the bed and curled up in a ball. With his fingers, he tried to wipe away the liquid on his thighs and stared blindly at his hand when he saw it covered in blood and come. He felt a deep wave of nausea assault him as he doubled over and vomited, tears of pain still tricking down his face. He felt Hannibal’s hands, gentle again, pressing a wet towel on his brows, then on his buttocks and thighs, wiping away the sweat, come, blood and tears. 

 

Satisfied, Hannibal contemplated the sight before him and chuckled. Will was finally broken. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! I do not have a beta and English is not my first language so there are probably tons of mistakes! Please point them to me, I would appreciate it!


End file.
